Friendly Enemies
by Vamp4eva
Summary: The titans discover a new hero. She's kind, smart, and EXTREMELY powerful. There's one problem. She thinks the titans are the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story! It's my very first so please tell me EVERYTHING I'm doing wrong...which is probably a lot... Okay! Enjoy!**

Life is an amazing thing. It can take you places you've never been before. It can show you things you didn't even know existed. It can also bring you pain that you thought you'd never experience.

Beautiful Rowan Synai was only walking home from school. She plodded along as slowly as possible and let her dark black hair tumble out of its bun. Rowan lived with four other kids in a foster home. She was 16 and still couldn't get out of the system.

Suddenly a large cement-like fist, backhanded her across the street. Her chest made a muffled crackling sound like wet wood being thrown over a fire. It wasn't wood though. It was her ribs. She screamed which made it even worse. Ever breath, ever HEARTBEAT, caused excruciating pain.

_Thump thump thump. Her_ arm automatically went to her waist searching for her phone. The screen was shattered and bloody. More pain greeted her. This time, from her arm. She looked at her elbow. It was swollen and misshapen. The vein near it was spurting red liquid.

The gargantuan stone like creature came stomping towards her. Before it could come any closer, strong but gentle hands picked her up bridal style. As gentle as this person was, Rowan's pain rapidly increased.

"Robin," the person asked, "Are we to bring her to the hospital?" It was a calming female voice that spoke.

"No. She'll die before we get there. Take her to the tower!" The one named Robin answered. Instead of more stomping and pain, a much more graceful motion took place. Rowan opened her eyes with the last bit of strength she had. She looked down. They were _flying._

She awoke in a rather comfy hospital bed. There was a vase of flowers beside it. But also beside it stood a man. He wore dark black clothes that covered his entire body. His face had a skeleton-like mask with a large cross on it. Or it could've been an X. She didn't know or care. She just wanted to get away.

He stretched out a gloved hand towards her. She jumped up and attempted to hit him. He easily dodged it and grabbed her clenched fist.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I helped save you remember?" She recognized his voice. It was the one who gave the command to go "to the tower". He was the reason she was alive. The dark figure dropped her hand and she answered him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know if you were one of..." She stopped as she recalled all the pain from the previous few days. He laughed darkly.

"Don't be. It was a pretty good punch," she could hear a smirk in his voice. "You need to get out of here," all amusement was drained from his voice. "You're in the lions den right now sweetheart. The people who hurt you before are the people who are holding you in this place," Rowan's eyes grew round and she looked around for any sign of them.

"How do I get out?!" She exclaimed frantically. He laughed again.

"Drop the act. I know about your powers, so use them. Just remember to meet me on the roof" and with that he jumped out the window and disappeared.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Raven was walking to the infirmary to go check on Rowan. Or at least that's what her drivers permit had said. She walked in the room, but the bed was empty. The pale enchantress made a small gasp and took out her communicator. Before she could say anything, a girl kicked it out of her hand and ran down the hallway.

{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{

Rowan kicked the weird walkie-talkie thing out of her hand and ran through the exit. It was a long hallway with plenty of doors. She didn't stop to open any of them.

As she rounded the corner, a green boy around her age froze as he saw her. So did she, until she remembered what that guy had said to her. She tried to run around him but he grabbed her and held on tight. Panic and overwhelmed her and she phased right through his body. She quickly began to sink through the floor. When she hit the ground, she wasted no time trying to find the stairs.

Unfortunately, Rowan landed in what seemed to be their entertainment center. A large black C shaped couch was currently seating two boys her age.

They stared as she plopped down from the ceiling. The one wearing a mask stood up and walked towards her. Before he could say anything, Rowan got up and ran towards the nearest door. She wound up in another hallway. She ran towards the corner hoping there was a stairwell door. There was.

Rowan ran up two stairs at a time. She kept on running until the stairs ended and she stood in front of the last door. She opened it.

A cool and steady breeze greeted her at the threshold. Surprisingly, Rowan had no perspiration on her. Not a single bead or droplet. It was probably because she had gone intangible. Rowan laid down and placed her hands over her aching ribs.

Just a few days ago, they were broken. Though she healed much faster than the average human, this exertion was taking a tole on her injuries. Remembering why she was up here, Rowan looked around for the man clad in black. He wasn't even up there.

The girl who appeared to be shrouded in darkness materialized in front of her. Soon, a girl with fire-like hair followed. As did the green boy and the two others that were sitting on the couch.

They began to walk forward and closed in on her. She went intangible and ran through them but became solid immediately after, to avoid the previous 'fall through'.

"Dude! How do you keep doing that?!" Green boy exclaimed. The others only stared at her. The one wearing a mask stepped forward.

"Wait! We're not here to hurt you, we just want to-" Rowan concentrated on her powers and shoved the monsters back using her telekinesis. They flew back and hit the concrete.

The sinister looking one mumbled something, and a giant black hand flew from her chest and headed towards Rowan. She turned around and tried to run, but the claw was faster. It wrapped it's long fingers around her torso and squeezed. Rowan's healing ribs made a popping sound and she tried to scream...but the hand was to tight.

The dark one noticed her distress and with a horrified expression, she gently put Rowan down.

"Raven! What did you do?" The others had gotten back to their feet and the one in the mask was currently talking. They ran towards Rowan, but she pushed them back with less than half the strength before. They stumbled a bit, but that was all. Thankfully, they _did _stop approaching.

"We don't want to hurt you-" the masked one started. Obviously this was the leader.

"_Lies_!" Rowan screeched. As if on cue, white hot pain shot through her body and Rowan clutched her middle.

"It was on accident!" The girl named Raven said. Of course Rowan didn't believe her. She painstakingly stood up and began to walk towards the edge of the building. She WOULD get away from her tormentors, no matter what she had to do.

"Please! Stop! We do not wish to cause you harm!" The one with scarlet hair said. She flew forward but before she could reach her, the man in black appeared out of thin air and grabbed her. She screamed for a single second and then disappeared with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story! It's my very first so please tell me EVERYTHING I'm doing wrong...which is probably a lot... Okay! Enjoy!**

Life is an amazing thing. It can take you places you've never been before. It can show you things you didn't even know existed. It can also bring you pain that you thought you'd never experience.

Beautiful Rowan Synai was only walking home from school. She plodded along as slowly as possible and let her dark black hair tumble out of its bun. Rowan lived with four other kids in a foster home. She was 16 and still couldn't get out of the system.

Suddenly a large cement-like fist, backhanded her across the street. Her chest made a muffled crackling sound like wet wood being thrown over a fire. It wasn't wood though. It was her ribs. She screamed which made it even worse. Ever breath, ever HEARTBEAT, caused excruciating pain.

_Thump thump thump. Her_ arm automatically went to her waist searching for her phone. The screen was shattered and bloody. More pain greeted her. This time, from her arm. She looked at her elbow. It was swollen and misshapen. The vein near it was spurting red liquid.

The gargantuan stone like creature came stomping towards her. Before it could come any closer, strong but gentle hands picked her up bridal style. As gentle as this person was, Rowan's pain rapidly increased.

"Robin," the person asked, "Are we to bring her to the hospital?" It was a calming female voice that spoke.

"No. She'll die before we get there. Take her to the tower!" The one named Robin answered. Instead of more stomping and pain, a much more graceful motion took place. Rowan opened her eyes with the last bit of strength she had. She looked down. They were _flying._

She awoke in a rather comfy hospital bed. There was a vase of flowers beside it. But also beside it stood a man. He wore dark black clothes that covered his entire body. His face had a skeleton-like mask with a large cross on it. Or it could've been an X. She didn't know or care. She just wanted to get away.

He stretched out a gloved hand towards her. She jumped up and attempted to hit him. He easily dodged it and grabbed her clenched fist.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I helped save you remember?" She recognized his voice. It was the one who gave the command to go "to the tower". He was the reason she was alive. The dark figure dropped her hand and she answered him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know if you were one of..." She stopped as she recalled all the pain from the previous few days. He laughed darkly.

"Don't be. It was a pretty good punch," she could hear a smirk in his voice. "You need to get out of here," all amusement was drained from his voice. "You're in the lions den right now sweetheart. The people who hurt you before are the people who are holding you in this place," Rowan's eyes grew round and she looked around for any sign of them.

"How do I get out?!" She exclaimed frantically. He laughed again.

"Drop the act. I know about your powers, so use them. Just remember to meet me on the roof" and with that he jumped out the window and disappeared.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Raven was walking to the infirmary to go check on Rowan. Or at least that's what her drivers permit had said. She walked in the room, but the bed was empty. The pale enchantress made a small gasp and took out her communicator. Before she could say anything, a girl kicked it out of her hand and ran down the hallway.

{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{

Rowan kicked the weird walkie-talkie thing out of her hand and ran through the exit. It was a long hallway with plenty of doors. She didn't stop to open any of them.

As she rounded the corner, a green boy around her age froze as he saw her. So did she, until she remembered what that guy had said to her. She tried to run around him but he grabbed her and held on tight. Panic and overwhelmed her and she phased right through his body. She quickly began to sink through the floor. When she hit the ground, she wasted no time trying to find the stairs.

Unfortunately, Rowan landed in what seemed to be their entertainment center. A large black C shaped couch was currently seating two boys her age.

They stared as she plopped down from the ceiling. The one wearing a mask stood up and walked towards her. Before he could say anything, Rowan got up and ran towards the nearest door. She wound up in another hallway. She ran towards the corner hoping there was a stairwell door. There was.

Rowan ran up two stairs at a time. She kept on running until the stairs ended and she stood in front of the last door. She opened it.

A cool and steady breeze greeted her at the threshold. Surprisingly, Rowan had no perspiration on her. Not a single bead or droplet. It was probably because she had gone intangible. Rowan laid down and placed her hands over her aching ribs.

Just a few days ago, they were broken. Though she healed much faster than the average human, this exertion was taking a tole on her injuries. Remembering why she was up here, Rowan looked around for the man clad in black. He wasn't even up there.

The girl who appeared to be shrouded in darkness materialized in front of her. Soon, a girl with fire-like hair followed. As did the green boy and the two others that were sitting on the couch.

They began to walk forward and closed in on her. She went intangible and ran through them but became solid immediately after, to avoid the previous 'fall through'.

"Dude! How do you keep doing that?!" Green boy exclaimed. The others only stared at her. The one wearing a mask stepped forward.

"Wait! We're not here to hurt you, we just want to-" Rowan concentrated on her powers and shoved the monsters back using her telekinesis. They flew back and hit the concrete.

The sinister looking one mumbled something, and a giant black hand flew from her chest and headed towards Rowan. She turned around and tried to run, but the claw was faster. It wrapped it's long fingers around her torso and squeezed. Rowan's healing ribs made a popping sound and she tried to scream...but the hand was to tight.

The dark one noticed her distress and with a horrified expression, she gently put Rowan down.

"Raven! What did you do?" The others had gotten back to their feet and the one in the mask was currently talking. They ran towards Rowan, but she pushed them back with less than half the strength before. They stumbled a bit, but that was all. Thankfully, they _did _stop approaching.

"We don't want to hurt you-" the masked one started. Obviously this was the leader.

"_Lies_!" Rowan screeched. As if on cue, white hot pain shot through her body and Rowan clutched her middle.

"It was on accident!" The girl named Raven said. Of course Rowan didn't believe her. She painstakingly stood up and began to walk towards the edge of the building. She WOULD get away from her tormentors, no matter what she had to do.

"Please! Stop! We do not wish to cause you harm!" The one with scarlet hair said. She flew forward but before she could reach her, the man in black appeared out of thin air and grabbed her. She screamed for a single second and then disappeared with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Hi people! Thank you for reading my little story! **

**Also, I wanna thank SleepyCortez33 for giving me my first review...AND ON MY FIRST DAY! Thanks so much! Anyone else who wants to review...DO IT!**

**-Vamp4eva**

At the titans tower, the group of five stood on the roof in shock. Finally, Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Dude...what's her deal?" He slowly queried. Robin shook his head.

"I'll tell you her 'deal'," answered Raven instead. "She has powers. Not any typical powers, but DEMON powers,"

Rowan Synai struggled against the strange man's grasp. At the moment he was causing her extreme pain. Apparently he realized it. He released her and she fell with an audible thud. He very carefully picked her up bridal style, and set her down on a table.

After prodding and poking at her, he declared that four ribs were fractured. She carefully slid off the table.

Rowan took a look at her surroundings. It was very bare, but also very neat. It reminded her of the orphanage. No posters, pictures, even the bed sheets were a pristine white. In this cell-like room, the only thing furnishing it was a small cot and the foldable table she was previously sitting on.

"What're you gawking at?" The guy asked. She stopped staring and turned to him.

"What's your name?" This question appeared to take him off guard.

"Red X," was all he replied. Before she could stop herself, a cavalcade of questions tumbled forth from her mouth.

"Why is everyone after me? Where are we? Why do those people want to hurt me? Why are-" He put up a gloved hand to silence her.

"Maybe it's because you can't stop talking," he snapped. She stopped babbling and dared to ask one more question.

"Why did you save me?" He stopped fidgeting with the black bag he was carrying.

"Because I saw you first," Red X then turned on his heel and walked out the door just a few feet away. She stumbled after him, still holding her damaged ribs.

After they had walked out the door, a man dressed in black armor with one half of his masked face bronze/orange walked out from the shadows.

"You may think you were the first, but you were barely the second,"

•••••••••••

Rowan caught up to Red X. He didn't even look at her.

"Where are we going?" She interrogated. If she could see his face, she knew he would be smirking.

"You ask a lot of questions," he retorted. "And that wasn't even the right question! The RIGHT question is...where are YOU going?" He announced dramatically.

"What do you mean?!" She asked frantically.

"Ugh. So many questions. Your like a ten year old! Did your parents have to get rid of you yet?" He said sarcastically.

"I don't have any parents," Rowan replied seriously. Red X didn't say anything to that.

The group of four stared at Raven as if an had alien ripped it's way out of her stomach.

"You mean to say, she is like you?" Starfire asked hesitantly. Raven sighed.

"My father Trigon had created me for a purpose. Usually, I would be able to sense that purpose considering I'm half demon. Not with this girl. Yes, she is a demon spawn like me, but a different kind," she replied darkly.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. He sounded as if he were ready to fight.

"Trigon is considered a Higher Demon. There is only one demon greater than a higher demon. His name is unspoken. All I know is that he wiped out half the demon underworld and left the other half to suffer," she finished with a look of solemn contempt.

"So you're saying...that girl is the daughter of some SUPER ULTRA MEGA DEMON?!" Cyborg shouted in a convulsion. Raven raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Starfire gasped.

"Friends, I believe we have forgotten the previous event. The girl of which we speak has been captured by Red X..." All the titans paled at the news.

~\~\~\~\~

Rowan stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart rate increased and a bubble of anxiety rose in her throat.

"You're taking me back to the lions den," she breathed with realization.

"No I don't think there IS a lions den in Jump City. I was actually going to take you back to the titans tower," he replied with sarcasm.

"Why?! I thought you said they wanted to hurt me!" Rowan screeched. Red X shrugged his shoulders.

"I did say that. That doesn't mean it's the truth,"

Rowan clenched her fists.

"So you lied,"

"Yes I did lie. They weren't the ones who hurt you, I am not a hero, I'm a thief. The rest you can find out by yourself," he finished.

The last thing Rowan saw was the side of a mallet.

( ( ( ( ( (

The titans were at the enormous computer screen trying to find Red X hot spots. So far, NONE. Raven was in her spell books looking for records of the highest demon's child.

"Rave, you find anything?" Cyborg asked stupidly.

"If I found something, don't you think I would say something about it?" She retorted, annoyance evident in her voice. She looked back down to her spell book and her eyes widened.

"Actually, I did," Raven stood up and walked to the other titans, her nails digging into the leather binding. The others took notice with agitation written on their faces.

"In my book, the demon had three children. Nyx, Phynyx, and Daedon," the titans looked at her expectantly. When she didn't continue, they stared at her puzzled.

"Okay, is that all?" Robin asked. "Do you at least know which one she is?" He questioned hopefully. Raven shut her book with more force than necessary and it fell to the floor with a slap.

"No. But it doesn't matter anyway. He killed all of them," Raven finally answered. The room was silent and no one made a sound. It startled everyone when an audible thump hit the ceiling.

Everyone ran to the roof overhead. Raven was the first to make it there. She immediately wish she hadn't.

** Thanks everyone for bothering to read my dumb little story! Sorry if it was unsatisfactory... I will try harder! And I just read my other three reviews! EEK! Thank you very much to:**

** lilysash97- I read all 3 of your stories and they were AWESOME. Anyone else who is tired of mine should definitely take a look at hers. :D**

** Anonymous- thank you so much for giving me that name! I don't think I will change Rowan's name because it has a lot to do with the plot. But really great suggestion and I agree, it is disappointing ;)**

** Dragonfruit112- yay! You reviewed! Anyone who does not know her...you NEED TO! I love all her stories including asylum and wings and all the rest! You need to read hers also! **

** And another thanks to SleepyCortez33 for being my first review! And I know it's a long shot but whoever makes the 50th review gets a fanfic on Teen Titans, Avatar, Danny Phantom, Twilight, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, or whichever thing you want! Just ask me and I'll tell you if I've seen or read it before! Oh and in the story, you can be the main character! (Unless you don't want to...) **

**But thank you to everyone who read this hardly worthy of your attention story!**

**-Vamp4eva**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey everybody! Thanks to dragonfruit112 again for reviewing and following! Thanks to my two new followers also! I was so happy when I checked my email account and saw that two people had favorited and are following my story! And btw, we're on review number five! Only 45 left before the 50th mark! Please enjoy my cheesy little story,**

**-Vamp4eva**

Rowan woke up outside the titans tower on the little patch of land they called their island. There was a note strapped to her arm. She ripped it off and read it. It was a symbol. A very strange symbol. Rowan didn't have time for it. She carelessly threw it behind her.

The grassy earth beneath her feet was comforting in a way. She tapped her foot on the ground contemplating an escape. Coming up with no ideas, she sighed in frustration and plopped down on the ground. Though she had stopped tapping her foot, a tapping sound continued. Her eyes widened with the sudden realization. Footsteps.

Rowan scrambled to her feet, but the footsteps had already stopped. She looked up to see the strange green boy staring at her with a mixture of surprise and...fear? Was that what was behind his eyes? Rowan didn't really have time to wonder. She jumped off the little ledge she was sitting on.

"Dude wait!" The green boy was magically in front of her already. He was holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"Don't run. And don't do that ghost thing either...it's creepy," he continued. He put his hands down and took out his communicator. Rowan stiffened. The green boy noticed. He slowly put it back down and laughed nervously.

"Hehe...um...ah...don't take this the wrong way but...could you like not go all super demon child on us and...ya know...kill us?" He said anxiously. He rubbed the back of his neck when Rowan didn't answer.

'What the heck is he talking about?' Rowan thought.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When the noise on the roof sounded, Cyborg and Beast boy went to patrol the grounds. Starfire, Raven, and Robin went to investigate on the roof. Raven was the first to get there and she immediately wished she wasn't.

The mangled carcass of some creature, whether it was human or not, Raven couldn't tell. It's innards were outside and it's outsides were shoved in. It's gaping mouth and bulging eyeballs were the only thing Raven could identify.

Blood was pooling from the disfigured body. With that blood, a sign was formed. Underneath it was written,

'We're coming'

~••~••~••~••~••~••~

'What the heck is he talking about?' Rowan thought.

She said just that.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The Green boy looked even more nervous.

"Oh sorry. If you don't wanna talk about...hehe...hey no pressure...um so what's your name?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"My name is Rowan Synai," she smiled at him. It seemed to relax him...somewhat. He smiled back.

"I'm Beast Boy. Um...why were you running away from us earlier?" He asked a little less timidly. The smile was wiped off Rowan's face and an icy stare replaced it. He made a sort of squeak and turned into a turtle. It quickly went in its shell. This caused Rowan to jump back and scream. She fell back on her butt. The turtle peeked its way out of its shell. He then turned back into a human...with green skin and pointed ears.

Rowan flinched again. He laughed at her, then looked as if he were about to die.

"Sorry! That wasn't funny, I don't know why I laughed, actually I didn't laugh I just choked on my tongue!" He then stuck out his tongue as if to demonstrate. He was slightly red after his little babbling episode. Rowan began to smile, and then before she knew it, she was giggling. She tried to stop herself to no avail. Beast Boy broke into a smile and laughed (a little embarrassed) along with her. He leaned forward and lifted her up in one graceful move.

"Wow, you're strong," Rowan commented before she could stop herself. He laughed and blushed.

"So...you're a...shapeshifter?" Rowan asked hesitantly. He smiled, but didn't answer. He let go of her hand and turned into a little kitten with HUGE eyes.

"Awwwwww!" She exclaimed. She leaned forward and scooped him up in her arms. He purred and rubbed against her face. Suddenly a huge robot rounded around the corner, and Rowan dropped the green kitten.

~•~~•~•~~•~•~~•~•~~•~•~~•~

Starfire was the next one on the roof soon followed by Robin. The Tameranian gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Robin walked forward and read the writing.

"'We're coming'? Who's coming and what do they want?" Robin asked Raven as if she would know. She shook her head and a shadow passed over her face.

"This symbol," she pointed at the blood, "stands for the demon. The father of that girl, Rowan," she put forth.

"So you think that this," he gestured to the contorted corpse, "has to do with her?" Raven nodded somberly.

Rowan sucked in a breath. The robot creature seemed startled...if machines could feel emotion. Beast Boy turned back into a human and after realizing what happened, he turned to the machine.

"Dude! Why'd you do that?! She could've blown us up!" Beast boy huffed. Again Rowan wondered about the nonsense they were speaking of. She cleared her throat and they turned their attention to her.

"Ahem...can you PLEASE explain all the nonsense you people keep talking about? And can you please explain HIM?" She squeaked. The machine made a laughing sound.

"BB, you didn't explain ANYTHING to her did you? Haha, to busy cuddling I guess..." He finished in a teasing tone. "BB" glared daggers at him, but he didn't say anything. The machine then stepped forth from the shadows. Her eyes widened and he smiled. He was easily over 6 feet, and he wasn't a robot, he was half human.

"Um...hi all powerful demon child! I'm Cyborg," he spoke cheerily. Beast Boy nudged him.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," he whispered rather loudly. Cyborg paled at his comment and he rubbed the back of his neck, much like Beast Boy had done.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise and a red flashing light from Cyborg and Beast Boy's communicator.

"On the roof," they said in unison. Beast Boy turned into what looked like a pterodactyl and grabbed her with his feet. They soared up into the air and landed on the roof. Robin, Starfire, and Raven were all staring at some sort of oozing corpse. Rowan walked closer, and realized it was a creature. A poor defenseless creature, mangled and ripped apart, then carelessly thrown aside for someone to clean up. None of the three looked up when they arrived.

"Cyborg, scan this and tell me if you find any prints, if you do-" Robin finally looked up and saw Rowan standing there. "Oh...hi..." He said rather awkwardly.

"Um...sorry-" he stopped again as a shrill, bloodcurdling scream pierced the night.

A second body fell from the sky and landed in front of Rowan.

** Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reading my story! I want to thank:**

**Dragonfruit112- thanks so much for reviewing! And also, WHY DID YOU STOP WRITING ASYLUM?! Anyways, I can't wait till the next update of wings!**

**Lilysash33- haha you're funny. I love your stories! You shouldn't be embarrassed of them...in fact...**

**ATTENTION PEOPLE OF EARTH...OR WHOEVER BOTHERED TO READ MY FANFIC, READ LILYSASH33'S STORIES! AND REVIEW THEM FOR THEY ARE OF GREAT POWER AND WRITING UNFATHOMABLE! **

**-Vamp4eva**

**P.S. The same thing goes for dragonfruit112...READ THEM**


	5. Chapter 5

** Thanks to everybody who read my story and I hope you enjoy my next chapter! And also...*spoiler spoiler because spoiler and spoiler spoiler spoiler* sorry I just HAD to get that out of my system! **

-**Vamp4eva**

When the body landed, you could hear it. Every bone crackling; the sound of pain laughing at you.

Her eyes glazing over, her breath slowing. Her eyes shutting, and her breath stopping.

The poor girl around Rowan's age, was actually well known to the titans. Every time the titans went out for a victory pizza, she was there to serve them. She was very kind, witty, and always good for a laugh. She had always given them discounts for saving the city. Sure, her boss didn't like it but she didn't care. She was always smiling, and always laughing.

And now, she was dead.

Rowan gasped. She turned around and knelt at the edge of the roof. A wave of nausea rolled through her shivering frame. She put her hand to her mouth. Her ragged breathing began to slow, and she turned around to see the titans looking at her.

"How did this happen," the boy named Robin demanded. He was looking straight at Rowan, as if this were her fault. He walked over to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"How did this happen," he said with even more force. Still holding her shirt, he took out a blade. It looked like a very small boomerang. He held it up to her face.

As if they finally came to their senses, the other titans ran to Rowan. The girl with fiery red hair grabbed Robin while the others took the blade away from her face and took her away from the edge. She still didn't have the strength to speak. She was breathing irregularly and her vision began swirling things together.

She could no longer tell who was who, or who's voices she was hearing. She was positive of one thing: she saw another man on the roof, concealed in the shadows. Half of his face was an orangey bronze, while the other was as black as the spots that were slowly covering her vision.

Robin struggled against his teammates grasp. The girl clad in blue stepped forward and looked him straight in the eyes.

"ROBIN. Stop it. She didn't kill them," she said with such confidence, Robin immediately stopped moving. The others released him and walked towards raven.

"How do you KNOW?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Demons leave a trace of their power. Everyone has one, including me and Rowan. But the skidmark...it's not hers. It's another demons," she said with a solemn expression.

"Then that means Rowan's innocent..." Cyborg said rather pointedly at Robin. A look of self disgust fell over Robins face. He didn't even say anything. He just ran to the infirmary. He tried to open the door. It was locked. He hit the door. It didn't budge. He finally kicked down the door...but Rowan wasn't inside.

~~••~~••~~••~~••~~••~~••~~••~~••~~

She again awoke in the hospital. And again, a man was standing next to her. However, this one was different. He loomed over her like a metal giant. His face was grim...and almost pleased. It was the man who had 2 different half's of his face different colors.

"Hello little girl," he said in a smooth yet unnerving voice. "I'm sorry about having to drop you off at the tower like that," he said it as if he weren't sorry at all.

"No...Red X knocked me out..." Rowan struggled to remember. The man shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid that was one of my little inventions dressed up as your 'Red X', he replied. "Your little Red X friend is still trying to find you," Rowan's heart raced and her cheeks flushed with anger.

"What have you done to him?" She nearly screamed. He smiled. A cold, unkind smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Dear child, I haven't done anything to him yet. I merely came to ask you to come with ME instead," he finished the sentence with a gesture to himself.

"Why does everyone want me? And why should I go with you?" She questioned with a little waver in her voice. He smiled that cruel smile once more.

"People want to take advantage of your power. I only want to help you, dear Rowan. You saw how Robin reacted. They don't trust you. They don't like you. They only want to hurt you," he said. Rowan felt a little part of her crumble as she thought of Beast Boy. At just that moment, the doorknob rattled and she heard Robin's voice. He grunted and hit the door.

The man extended his hand. "Join me Rowan Synai. You don't belong here...and you and I both know you don't want to get hurt again...not after what happened in the foster home. She made a small gasping noise as Robin hit the door again. She noticed several braces against the door. After a second of thinking, Rowan grabbed the strange man's hand. They leaped out of the window just as Robin kicked the door down.

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't posted in so long...I was at a camp. Anyways...hope you like my story and please review! Oh and sorry the chapter's so short. I usually try to make it over a thousand words but I only got up to about 800. :/ anyways...until next time!**

**-Vamp4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

Flying is a dream for many people. All they'd like to do is fly up into the blue sky and soar like a bird above the earth. For others, it can be a nightmare. A horrible death: to suddenly stop flying and pummel towards the earth and splatter your contents across its face. This was how Rowan felt.

As she leaped from the window, she realized the ground was rapidly coming up to meet her. She felt something latch around her arm and then she suddenly wasn't there anymore. She was in a very dark area. It had giant gears like a clock. She was standing in a spotlight, and across from her was that man.

He stepped forward.

"I believe I should introduce myself. My name is Slade,"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"What do you think happened?" Beast Boy asked to no one in particular.

"Slade happened. That's what," Robin replied with disgust apparent in his voice. There was a Slade communicator in Robin's hand. He held it up for proof.

"I know you guys don't like me, and that we're against each other, but we have one thing thing in common. We both wanna find Rowan," everyone spun around to see Red X standing at the threshold. Robin took out a weapon, Beast Boy turned into a tiger, and the others got into fighting stances.

"Sorry X, but we have enough problems already. The last thing we need is you," The leader said with distaste. Red X ignored his bitter remark. He walked forward.

"Look. Lets get things straight. For all we know, Slade could've killed Rowan by now. I want to find her, and so do you so let's make a truce for now," he said rather impatiently. Everyone got in a more relaxed position, but they all wore the same untrusting, disgusted, and somewhat annoyed expressions.

"If you do anything to make me think you'll hurt my team, to make me think you'll cross the line, to make me think you'll do ANYTHING at all that goes against our morales, things won't end pretty," Robin threatened. Red X rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know. You're the good guys, I'm the bad guy, but right now, we both have a common enemy," he said with a sigh. Robin nodded his head.

"You go to the roof, the others will spread out around the tower. If she's not there, then we'll spread out across the city," Robin turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Red X materialized on the roof. Just as he got up there, a figure walked out of the shadows.

"Hello there. I am Nyx. I don't have much time, so you should listen closely. I am going to kill Rowan, and you are going to help me. You are going to give the girl this parchment. You will not remember anything I have told you, you will only remember to give this to The One," the creature who was speaking handed Red X a piece of ancient looking paper. She then stuck her hand through his head and give a slight jerk. He fell to the ground.

A few silent tears streaked Rowan's face as Slade finished telling her about the titans hatred towards her. She had really liked Beast Boy. Slade brushed a lock of hair away from her face, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"They're only in your way. Unlock your true potential. Let out all your pain, anger, hurt, let it all out on the titans. KILL THEM," he said in a tempting voice. As Rowan thought of Beast Boy, she gasped and broke away from Slade.

"NO!" Her voice echoed around the building. Suddenly, bright flames engulfed her and her head spun. When the flames had dispersed, she was on the roof again. The TITANS roof.

Someone else was on the roof, frozen in shock. It was Red X. She made a small gasping noise and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, and after a few awkward moments, he did the same.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked him. He shook his head, slightly out of breath.

"I'm sure I could ask you the same thing," he replied with a small chuckle. Rowan also shook her head.

"It's a long story you first," she said. He smiled.

"I was looking for you," Rowan gasped and hugged him again. He held up a piece of frayed paper and handed it to her. "I think I had to give you this," he said slightly hesitant. She opened it. It was the symbol. As soon as she read it, the flames reappeared and she was in an ally.

"Hello. I'm sure you don't remember me, and that's quite alright. I promised to wake you up, though. That's why I'm here: to wake you up," suddenly she struck out with her fist, knocking Rowan against the brick wall. Before she could recover herself, the creature finally walked out of the shadows. It was a girl, about Rowan's height, black hair, sharp angular features, a tall slim frame. Over all, she was beautiful...apart from her eyes. Her eyes were a pure black. No pupil or iris, only black.

The girl grabbed Rowan's arm and twisted. Her arm snapped. The girl then proceeded to grab a tuft of Rowan's hair. She pulled it back, exposing her thin neck.

"I believe I neglected to introduce myself. I am Nyx, part of your family," she then took out a small, yet sharp blade. She pressed it up against Rowan's throat...and in one flick of her wrist, Rowan's blood came spurting out of the gash. And just like that, Rowan Synai bled to death.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Red X grabbed the temporary communicator the titans had given him. He flipped it open.

"I found Rowan. She was up here for a few minutes...and then she disappeared. Just, disappeared," he said in shock. In a few minutes, the titans were on the roof. Robin gave them commands to spread out across the city, when suddenly his communicator was buzzing with Rowan's emergency signal. They all either ran, flew or galloped to the area. It led them to an ally. They could here Rowan's communicator, but all were afraid to venture inside...for none knew what sights lay within. Cyborg turned on his flashlight and went in behind Robin. They found Rowan lying on her side, a steady stream of blood oozing from her neck creating a fairly large puddle around her. Starfire gasped, and Beast Boy ran forward. As if he didn't see the blood, he slid his hands under her head and gingerly placed it on his lap. He stroked her hair, wet with the red liquid.

A strange ripping sound filled the air. They turned around. Red X had a small black dagger protruding from his chest. He fell down near Rowan. His blood poured from the gaping hole and mingled with Rowan's.

**HELLO MY DUCKIES! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you dragonfruit112 because you are the only one who ever reviews now days! Anyways...anyone who is mad at me...DON'T BE! This is NOT the end...live long and prosper! **

**-Vamp4eva**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konichiwa! I'd like to say thank you to my new viewer: jakefan! I'm glad you like it! And arigatō to dragonfruit112! You are my only internet friend...Also...**

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**If you don't want to see some of your favorite characters die...don't read this chapter...sorry...**

**Please enjoy the rest of the story! **

**-Vamp4eva**

If you could choose your death,what would be the circumstance? Would you rather drown in your backyard pool, get torn apart by a rabid dog, or simply fall asleep and not wake up? Unfortunately, no one has the ability to choose...and Rowan knew it.

As the titans carried her and Red X to the infirmary, Raven placed her delicate, ivory, hand, on Rowan's hand. It was slick with blood and the nails were caked with dirt and grime. As she folded her hand into Rowan's, she felt the paper. She pulled it out. It had a few droplets of blood, but the symbol was perfectly clear.

"Hey, you guys can just take them without me. I think..." The titans nodded their heads. They all assumed that she wanted to mourn in private. She flew to her room and pulled out a dishevelment of clustered books in a box. She sifted through them until finding a rather ordinary-looking one. She opened it and flipped the pages until she found a matching symbol to the one on the paper. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped the book. She let it fall...she didn't care about anything except getting to Rowan.

. . . . . . . . . .

The remaining Titans were gathered in their entertainment center. Beast Boy and Cyborg had brought Red X to a morgue. Robin was busy obsessing over Slade and how he should punish him. Starfire was sitting on the C shaped couch with a blank expression. The innocent girl had never seen such graphic violence...not before that week.

Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the room just as Raven tumbled in with a piece of paper clutched in her white-knuckled hand.

"Rae...what happened?" Cyborg asked with worry masking the dread in his voice. Raven clutched his robotic shoulders and shook him.

"Where. Is. Rowan." She said each word as if it were a sentence.

"We have brought her to the center of medical healing...is that not where she is?" The green-eyed alien asked in her strange speaking pattern. Raven shook her head with a sort of wild frenzy in her eyes.

"We need to find her...NOW!" She screamed the last word as if her life depended on it. The titans didn't even ask what was wrong. They all spread out across the city, hoping for a sign.

They got a sign.

It was the same symbol. The one in the blood, and on Rowan's note. It was a pile of rubble and...carcasses...that created the sign. All of them gasped, and then dove down to look for signs of life. A few minutes later, the police arrived. The titans let them handle the rest, while they went to look for Rowan.

After about four hours of searching, they retired to their tower. Every single one of them had an overpowering sense of hopelessness. For all they knew, Rowan -the demon spawn- could have done this, or Rowan could be the victim OF this. Halfway back to the tower, Raven began to cry silently. She was the only one who knew. She didn't dare tell her teammates. Not now, not EVER. If they wanted to know, _they _would have to figure it out.

No one knew she was crying till they got home.

A small sniffle was heard. Considering that Starfire was the tender one, they all expected it to be her. When it was Raven instead, they knew something bad was happening. The titans dropped anything they were holding, and ran over to her.

"Raven. What's happening?" Robin queried urgently. She shook her head.

"We need to find her...WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Her voice rose to a shout. She disappeared and materialized in her room. She grabbed a handful of papers and rummaged through them like a lunatic. She muttered incantations under her breath. She sliced her hand with a dagger and let a few drops of blood fall. The other titans walked in.

"Raven! Just tell us what's happening!" Robin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"I'd tell you...if it wouldn't kill me..." She said with a bleak expression.

"It won't kill you-" he started but was cut off by Raven.

"You're right. Saying it won't kill me...but she will," suddenly Raven's eyes took on a dark determination.

"Raven, we won't let anyone hurt you," Robin said earnestly. She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"I was wrong. Rowan's not a demon child like me," Raven began.

"She _is_ the demon"


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY DUCKIES! **

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO ALL MY VIEWERS! **

**Dragonfruit112: YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOUR NEXT STORY! XD**

**Jakefan: Thank you for the observation on Friendly Enemies. I highly agree with your remark. I would like to say that the only reason I had written that statement, was because I was aware of her tamaranian background. I wanted to portray her character as more than a warlord tamaranian heir to the throne. I hope you understand that. If not, then I apologies for my unsatisfactory writing style. I do appreciate your annotation, and look forward to hearing more criticism in order to better my writing form.**

**ANYWAYS...PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE REVIEW...NOW READ, MY DUCKIES! **

**ALSO...I NEED AN INTERNET HUG...AND SOME CHICKEN SOUP! I HAVE THE STOMACH FLU! **

In the world, there are two sides. Those who can see the sides, and those who just see it as gray. Those are the ones who are most dangerous...usually because they ARE the evil. They just don't know it.

Rowan was the gray.

But it wasn't her fault. She just never knew.

The titans stared at Raven for what seemed like a lifetime. As if on cue, a deep rolling sound like thunder cut through the atmosphere. Everyone was on the roof in a matter of seconds. There was a slim, petite figure sitting criss-cross in the center. She stood up with her back still facing them. She was wearing a simple, white, long sleeved, gown that fell to her ankles and left a long trail behind her. She slowly turned her head it was Rowan.

Here eyes were black. A black tunnel leading to her soulless core. Spidery little veins crawled their way out of her eye sockets and melded into her skin, fading away at the start of her cheekbone. She opened her mouth to speak. Her teeth were still pristine and white, but her voice was what startled them. It was no longer meek and calming, but an unnerving, doubled pitch. One voice was like the hissing of a flame, while the other was as smooth and inviting as an angle. That is what scared them. Angles weren't supposed to sound like they wanted to kill you. To kill you slowly. To break each and every bone in your body. To shred all the muscle fibers. To boil your blood and then make you drink and only then, when you had gone insane from agony, would she ALLOW you to die.

The angle smiled. She stepped towards them. The titans all froze in their spot.

"Friends. I'm so happy to see you. I want to thank you for taking such good care of me. I was so weak. My daughters needed time to gain their strength. And now, I will destroy this earth. You see-" Robin walked forward and cut her off.

"NO. We've dealt with a demon before. We will NOT let you hurt these people. We won't-" Robin doubled over and put his hand to his mouth. He appeared to be choking.

"Do not speak over me," Rowan said with a curious gaze. She turned back to the titans just as he opened his mouth. Small vein like things -such as the ones sprouting from Rowan's eyes- slunk out of his mouth. Each area they touched, left a mark similar to a burn. A blistering, angry red, welt.

The others went stiff as they realized Robin was dead. By now, the threads had covered him. He lay still with his mouth gaping open. Everyone turned to Starfire, expecting her to cry. The kind, softhearted, covering had melted off, giving way to the true warrior heiress. With a scream of ferocity and grief stricken insanity, she slashed through the air like a star bolt. Just as Starfire neared her target, Rowan gave a bored wave at her, and the tamaranian warrior fell. She landed right next to Robin; her arm enclosing him.

She did not get up.

The other titans stood stock still. Rowan walked towards Raven. She clenched her fists, expecting the worst. As she neared, the demon stretched her arm out and placed it on Ravens shoulder.

"Hello my niece," Raven gasped slightly. "Yes, I am your 'aunt'. Is that not what I would be called on your world? Yes. You and your friends killed my brother Trigon. But that is not why I am here. I am not here for revenge. I am simply here, to take what he wanted most," she said cruelly. She laughed maniacally. "The poor dear was killed by his own child. That is why I admire you so. I killed my own children, so we are very much alike. I killed my children so they could revive me. And now, I have no use for them," she snapped her fingers, and though Raven could not see them, she knew the demon had just ended them.

"Ahhh. I love this feeling. The feeling of taking something someone else wanted. Someone who was just in reach and actually held it...until it was taken away. I really do like you Raven. That is why I have chosen a quick death for you. I won't make you suffer with the rest of your world. You will feel nothing," said the creature.

"Rowan, please-" Raven began. For the first time, the she-demon actually showed emotion. Disgust. Her hand cracked against the side of Ravens face. She flew through the air and landed on her back against the far wall.

"Do not call me by that petty nickname. I am Ärowyn, the one who-" she stopped herself suddenly. She then cocked her head to the side and smiled. A horrible, chilling, smile.

"The one who will destroy this world."

**HELLO MY CANDIES! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do you guys think I should change the rating cause of violence? Also...do you think I should take some medicine right now? I think so...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Until next time,**

**-Vamp4eva**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO MY LITTLE CREATURES OF THE NIGHT!**

**I want to thank:**

**Disater1: haha thank you! I always LOVE having a new reviewer!**

**K-star: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't believe in harshness! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And thank you for reviewing!**

**And of course:**

**dragonfruit112: haha I love you! It's sooo nice, always having a comment from you! You're like the only person who consistently reviews!**

**GUYS! I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE! **

**Read to the end of the chapter...I have it posted there because I can't bear to tell you now...**

**Enjoy the chapter...and thank you guys for everything...**

When Raven died, so did Beast Boy. He felt his heart break with hers. Yes...he liked Terra, yes he liked Rowan...but he had LOVED Raven.

He just never knew it.

Just like Rowan never knew she was evil.

Just like she didn't know she would kill the titans.

Just like she didn't know that she would destroy the earth...slowly and painfully.

Not knowing is a horrible thing. Some people just don't want to know. They think that if they don't know...the damage won't come. Those are the people who don't know they have cancer, and die. Those are the people who don't know their grandmother died, and they find out on the day of the funeral. Those are the IDIOTS.

As Cyborg hauled Beast Boy over his shoulder, he heard her. He heard the demon laughing. Mocking their pain.

In all the movies he had seen, things like that went in slow motion. They were VERY accurate. Each slow moving moment, was like a blade severing a part of him.

His team leader and friend. Dead. His team partners and friends. Dead. And the seemingly innocent girl. SHE was the cause of it.

ALL OF IT.

After an hour or two of running in the city, the first building fell. It hit the one beside it. And the next one. And the next one. It was like dominoes... except for the destruction, screaming, and blood.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stood on a hill. They watched the various buildings cave in on one another. If it were anything else, like flowers or vases of dyed water, the scene would actually be pretty.

"We have to go back," Beast Boy said in what could only be described as rage. Cyborg turned around to face him.

"BB, we're the only ones left. I don't think we can. What we need to focus on doing, is SURVIVING," he said bluntly. Though the metal man meant to sound strong, his best friend could see the cracks in his facade.

"No! We're not the only ones left! What about Speedy? Or Aqualad...or Bumblebee?" Cyborgs heart skipped a beat as he thought of her possibly...dead. "What about all the others? When we went against The Brotherhood it wasn't just us! There was Jericho, KidFlash, HotSpot, THINK ABOUT ALL THE OTHERS! We should gather all of them, and then come back here for another talk with Rowan," by the time he finished, Beast Boy was panting.

"I hate to break it to ya Cyborg," the remaining two spun around to see the speaker. "But Beast Boy's right. This is practically you're only option,"

It was Rowan.

After several days, Jump city...was no longer a city. It was a memory of itself. All it's residents had either died, or fled. Mostly died. Very few structures still stood. It was basically a large plane of debris. The few titans the others were able to assemble stood still and calculated the damage. They had only managed to save a handful. All the others were dead. They had even brought a few injured titans. Melvin and Timmy were saved along with Bobby, but little baby Teether was caught under debris. His neck was snapped...he died quickly. They also found Gnaark and Kole, KidFlash and Jinx, Jericho, and Más y Menos. Everyone else was either impossible to reach or dead...like Bumblebee. When Cyborg had found her, he changed. He refused to show emotion. He became a robot. A pure, and complete, robot.

Rowan offered absolutely no help. She explained that her daughters had known this would happen. They had created a copy of the 'good' Rowan that would potentially defeat the demon. That was the only way for her daughters to be brought back. Unfortunately, they were unable to capture her powers. They had originated from her demon side and therefore couldn't be added to her 'good' side.

"Wait. Brought back?" Asked KidFlash. "You mean, if we kill that demon, everyone will come back?" He sounded so hopeful. Rowan nodded. Jinx and KidFlash looked at each other. The two were practically inseparable. In the distance, a minor earthquake rumbled, indicating that another city was falling. Ärowyn was INDEED destroying this earth slowly.

"Alright. Here's what we need to do," started Cyborg. He turned to face all the titans...at least all the ones alive. "We need to get back to our tower. Ärowyn is still up there. She likes to watch the destruction from there," he said with bitterness. "I think the best thing to do is go in pairs...except for you two. You guys will be safe with Bobby," he pointed at Melvin and Timmy. They nodded solemnly. Neither of them had spoken since the death of Teether.

Más y menos were of course a pair, Jinx and KidFlash had hastily grabbed hands, Gnaark slunk Kole onto his back, Beast Boy and Cyborg were already side by side...so that left Jericho. He stood in the middle of a lopsided circle, seemingly unbothered in the least.

"Jericho, you can come with us," Offered Beast Boy. The mute boy looked uneasily at Kole...she shared the same look. However, he compliantly nodded his head and walked forward. The green boy held up his hand.

"Ahem...if you want, you can go with Kole..." He said awkwardly. Jericho smiled and turned away. Kole grinned hugely and hugged him. "Rowan you're coming with us...is that okay?"

"I think that would be best," she answered.

"Okay, let's meet at the edge of the city; the small peninsula closest to the tower," Beast Boy said. "You guys...be careful," he finished.

KidFlash picked up Jinx bridal style and she giggled. Gnaark threw Kole and Jericho on his back. Kole wrapped her arms around his waist and blushed.

'Jeez...I wonder if these couples will still have each other when this is done..." Beast Boy thought, referring to the fact that some of them might not make it back alive.

"Um...alright...see you guys on the other side..." Beast Boy chose those words for the parting because they could mean two things: see you on the other side of the city, or see you on the other side...as in the afterlife.

Everyone had already left by the time Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl. Rowan climbed up onto his back and he grabbed Cyborg with his taloned feet. Neither of them said anything for the longest time. Rowan leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry. I might not have done this...but I have. This is all my fault...and I'm sorry...I am so sorry..." She said.

'Its NOT your fault. It's the demons fault,' he thought. He desperately wanted her to know that. She had apologized like she was about to die. And who knew! Maybe she was, cause they had just reached the end of the city.

** HELLO MY DUCKIES! I will miss you so much because I think that I should just put this story to rest! That is my confession...I really am sorry...I just don't think that this story is doing very well...and I don't think it's gonna get any better! Haha...I hope you enjoyed this final chapter! Anyways, I'm sorry for those of you who didn't like it, but thank you to those who wrote a review! I love having reviews from people! It makes me feel so special! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I also wanna thank dragonfruit112 because she was my beta reader for this chapter...and I also thank her for all the other wonders she has done!**

**See you on the other side!**

**-Vamp4eva**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY LITTLE MINIONS! **

**Cahill161: awwwwww! Thank you so much...for both of the reviews! And thank you for favoriting! You're so sweet and awesome!**

**Krikanalo: haha sorry about that. I write all my stories on my phone so that was auto correct...it can be such a pain in the...well you get my point...thank you though! I appreciate your help! Oh and by the way, I was creeping on your page and read The Batman Games. It was awesome, which is saying something cause I usually don't like crossovers but yours was the exception! **

**Dragonfruit112: hahaha! Thanks for reviewing even though you didn't have to! You reviews are so special!**

**OKAY, SO I GOT SOOOOOOO MANY ANGRY PM's THAT I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY! Yay! And to all of you who care, I did take medicine...only to find out that the side effects include vomiting and dizziness. So yeah, I think I'm just gonna wait this one out :P But please enjoy the rest of the story!**

-**Vamp4eva**

As they neared the end of the city, Beast Boy could feel Rowan stiffen. They landed on a stable looking piece of debris next to the other titans. Nobody acknowledged their appearance; all of them were staring at the tower. The atmosphere around it was almost tangible. There was a slight haze around it, and if REEKED of death.

"So Cyborg, any battle strategies...?" KidFlash asked half serious, half sarcastic. Cyborg merely turned his head and stared at him.

"I think that we should just rush it," Beast Boy said. "It already knows what we're gonna do, it probably even knows what we're saying! We just gotta use our powers against it," He finished. His green complexion was a shade lighter, giving him the appearance of a sick character from a cartoon. Beast Boy expected the others to get into fighting stances after they had agreed. Instead, they each went around to the remaining survivors and hugged and said their farewells.

"You are an amazing person"

"I will always love you"

"I'm glad to have you as a part of my team"

"If we don't make it out of this, at least we'll see teether again"

"Usted es el hermano perfecto, lo que debería ser divertido ..."

The various goodbyes did not make Beast Boy tear up or internally collapse; it made him angry. These couples, siblings, friends, and practically family would not have to say their possible goodbyes if it weren't for the demon. With everything inside of him, Beast Boy hoped she would die a PAINFUL death.

"Alright, you guys should get going," said the Rowan copy. They turned to go to the tower, when Beast Boy noticed Rowan wasn't moving.

"Don't you wanna come? And destroy your...evil side?" Beast Boy tried to make it sound kinder...even more playful than how he had said it, but it came out sounding like an insult. Rowan only shook her head.

"The demon doesn't know I exist, and I'd like it to stay that way. Plus, I have no powers," she said. Beast Boy nodded his head sullenly. A column of flames erupted around the group (excluding Rowan) and they materialized in front of the demon. Those who hadn't seen her before, stared at her in utter shock. She had a small and delicate frame, dark hair that made her pale completion stand out, and blacker than black eyes. Overall, she looked completely harmless. Looks can be deceiving.

"The small band of troops. How pathetic," she said maliciously. "You're a pathetic insult to your friends. The ones who died. Yet you stand here before me as if they don't matter. You only thirst for blood and gore. You thirst for revenge for your pride. You imbeciles can't even comprehend pride. Or respect. Or loyalty. Or love," she eyed KidFlash and Jinx curiously. "You only fought beside them because you needed their protection. You only stood with them because you wanted to look good. Squeezed out false tears to prove your fake loyalty. You creatures of earth don't deserve to die and be reunited with the others!" She screamed. Even though he knew she was just trying to make them angry, Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and rushed her, head on. She carelessly flung him aside, and the battle began.

Jinx shot multiple rays of power towards Ärowyn. She dodged a few, but one flew across her back, igniting her hair. She impatiently put the fire out and swatted Jinx away like a fly. She flew in the air and landed in KidFlash's arms. He gently put her down and ran at Ärowyn. She barely glanced at him, and he did a back flip over Cyborg and landed on his knees. He cried out. Bobby (now visible) ran at her with Timmy screeching on his back. The demon looked slightly irritated. As she raised her hands, the black little veins spread down her arms. They turned into copies of...her. Each of the titans now had an opponent. They could tell just by looking, that these copies only had a fraction of the power Ärowyn possessed, but it was enough. Gnaark threw Kole over his shoulder. As they neared, Kole turned into diamond again and Gnaarm swung her like a bat. The copy dodged and took out a translucent sword. As did all the others. Bobby easily ripped the sword out of its hands with his claws. Timmy then caught it and chopped the black vein behind it. The copy fell to the ground and burst into flames.

"Guys! Cut the wires!" Screamed Melvin in her high, girly voice.

Kole reformed with her hands stretching upwards like a stinger. Gnaark brought her down against the black vine.

KidFlash threw Jinx into the air. She did a somersault and landed on the wiry thing. It split as she sent a long line of voltage through it.

Más y Menos zoomed through theirs like a knife. Before it burst into flames, Jericho possessed it and wielded its sword to cut the remaining copy. He jumped out just as it burst into flames.

Cyborg shot the one Jericho was previously in, as it had not erupted yet.

The titans were now surrounded by streams of ashes.

"Give up Ärowyn. Your copies are no match for us. We've fought demons before," Beast Boy said, although this one was apparently a God compared to Trigon.

"Haha. That was nothing. Besides, you don't have your precious little half breed with you today, do you?" She asked mockingly. Beast Boy growled in the back of his throat.

"I do see you are more powerful than I thought," she said rather begrudgingly. "You have GREAT power. You could all be of some use to me. The dispatchers of the news when I am done with this planet and move on to the next. You will save yourselves! Don't you want that?" She said it like it was the simplest thing to ask of someone.

"I don't think so, Devil," KidFlash said with malice. To his satisfaction, she looked surprised that he would say such a thing. And then she looked angry. Highly angry. She crouched down, and placed her hand on the ground. The little black veiny things rapidly slithered down her arm and approached KidFlash. They scrawled along the ground and reached him. He screamed as they latched onto his skin and punctured it, making beautiful ribbons of blood. They sank deeper into his flesh creating a ripping sound. Though it only took a few seconds, KidFlash's death seemed like an eternity for the other titans. When Ärowyn retracted the thorny mass, his body fell with an impressive thump. The Demon gave a satisfied smile at the torn flesh attached to the black vines.

"I will give you until tomorrow at midnight to make your decision. That is when I will finish off this earth. Dispose of your dead and choose wisely," and with that, a column of flames erupted around them once more.

They appeared on the small piece of untouched land once more. Rowan was there.

"What happened?!" Rowan asked. Jinx stood up and slapped her. She pointed down at her partner.

"He died. THAT'S what happened," Rowan didn't even acknowledge her slap. Just then, KidFlash...the DEAD KidFlash...stood up and attacked Rowan. He grabbed her and shook her. There was a blue flash. Rowan opened the eyes she hadn't realized were closed. KidFlash was laying at her feet. He was now deader than dead. Cyborg had shot him. Rowan gently turned him over. She lifted an eyelid. The entire eye was black. Just like Ärowyn's.

She gave a worried sigh.

"I have an idea,"

**KON'NICHIWA! Hello to all my faithful viewers! (And my not-so-faithful viewers!) I reeeeaaaally hope you are enjoying my extended story! I also want to thank Dragonfruit112 for being my Beta Reader! I love all of you! Also, the NEXT chapter will be the end...FOR REAL. So...until the end,**

**-Vamp4eva**


	11. Chapter 11

**WAAAAAAHAAAAAAAWAAAAA! My dearest little muppets! Hehe...I called you guys muppets! I am sooooo emo today! This is the very last chapter of this story! PLEASE DON'T CUT ME OFF WHEN THIS IS OVER! *sniffle sniffle* **

**Krikanalo: thanks so much! You know, -and by all means DO NOT TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY- you would be a VERY good critic. All your points are valid and ACTUALLY MAKE SENSE! Most people just act to seem superior or smart. *cough* idiots *cough* Anyways, thanks for being one of the viewers and reviewers for my first story! **

**Cahill161: haha, you'll just have to see! And thank you sooooooo much for being such a kind person and reviewing! I loved all your reviews! And your story! **

**Dragonfruit112: thank you sooooo much for being such a great friend during this past story! You have helped me sooooo much! I am soooooo happy that you are my beta reader! *1,000,000,000 Internet hugs* **

**I want to thank ALL of my readers whether they reviewed or not! And I also want to thank my followers and favoriters! Please tell me what you thought of my first story and PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING! Thank you!**

**-Vamp4eva**

Death. Those five letters can spell many more things than that. Yet, those five tiny letters, choose to spell a very painful word. Have you ever noticed, that in all good stories, a character that you have grown to love, dies? Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, The Mortal Instruments Series, Everlost...so many stories have such great characters...that die. It ties into real life. It seems like you always get to know that person RIGHT before they die. Whether its the day they have a heart attack, or the month they spend in chemotherapy.

Here's a fact:

PEOPLE DIE.

Even though the titans knew that, they felt completely unprepared, vulnerable, and traumatized on the day Ärowyn awoke. So many people dead. So many friends dead. So many. Dead. That is why they had to stop Ärowyn.

"I have an idea," said Rowan worriedly. She seemed strained; like someone had just given her a death sentence. They all looked at her expectantly.

"I can merge. If I combine myself with the original Rowan, a.k.a. Ärowyn, my body will sever her powers. I'm an exact replica of her with no powers, so if combine us, her power and energy will whiplash. It'll hurt me thinking I'm the enemy, but I'll already be a part of her," she explained. Timmy and Más y Menos scratched their heads.

"I can become a part of her again because I'm a copy. Her powers will hurt herself because I, -her enemy- will already be inside her," she explained once more.

"So what your saying...isn't that a sort of suicide mission?" Kole asked. Rowan nodded her head. All of them made surprised or horrified sounds. Even Cyborg gasped.

"Rowan, you can't do this. You can die!" Beast Boy almost shouted. She smirked halfheartedly.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I can," her voice was tired. Not scared or sad or even angry. Just tired.

"Don't you want your friends back? Don't you want all the victims to be saved? Don't you want to get rid of the evil?!" Rowan was near the point of screaming.

"I'll go right now if you don't understand and YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" She screeched. She suddenly flew up in the air. Beast Boy grabbed her ankle at the last second.

"I though you said you didn't have any powers!" He said accusingly. She landed and Beast Boy grabbed her arm instead.

"Don't you get it? I can fly like the three daughters and have all this inside knowledge. Haven't you wondered where all this came from?!" When they didn't answer, she stomped her foot in annoyance. "Ugh! How can you be so blind! I'm Daedon! I'm one of the sisters!" She yelled.

"No...you can't be...Raven said Ärowyn killed all of them..." Beast Boy said.

"She THOUGHT she had killed me! That's why I didn't want to go with you. If she knew I existed, she would've killed me and then I wouldn't be able to help you anymore. If I die this time...you guys will be on your own," everyone stared.

"Why aren't you evil like the other sisters?" BB asked.

"Purebred demon children are usually born on accident...by a prophecy to kill the parent. They're usually born good and not evil. That's why Ärowyn killed them. So they couldn't destroy her. She brought them back to life and corrupted their minds. That's what she did to KidFlash," she lifted one of his eyelids for proof. "That's why they're evil. She didn't kill me," she explained.

"Wait...you said your sisters created a copy of you to destroy Ärowyn," He said.

"No! Ärowyn was trying to create an army. She made me first and after finding out that I had none of her powers, she discarded me. I was her unwanted daughter..." All the titans stared at her.

"Tell us how we can help you," Cyborg finally spoke. Rowan smiled a grateful smile.

"Help me get there," was all she said.

In a few minutes, everyone was on their way to the island...surprisingly, there was no magical fire that teleported them to the tower.

When everyone reached the titans island, Jinx stood up.

"You can't do this Rowan. Now that I know the truth...I just can't let you! We will find another way before midnight tomorrow. By willing to die, you have shown me that you are a true friend. And I speak for all of us when I say that_ we can't handle another death,_" everyone nodded their heads or mumbled their agreement. Suddenly Melvin and Timmy ran towards Rowan and hugged her.

"Please don't go! We like you! We need you to stay! You need you to stay and meet Teether!" Melvin cried. There was a sort of frantic desperation that didn't belong in a child's voice. Rowan patted her and Timmy on the back.

"If I don't go, you won't ever see Teether again," she said.

Beast Boy stepped forward.

"Whenever something like this happens, someone ALWAYS has to die. Terra did, Raven almost did, and now so will you. I'm not stopping you cause I know you have to...but I think you should know that I know about the orphanage and foster parents. I know that you have know family. And you may be Daedon or the copy of Ärowyn, but I want you to know that you have found a family,"

Before she knew it, all the titans were closed in around her in a massive embrace.

"I can see that you really don't want to say goodbye to me...and I can tell that you really don't want to feel any more grief. I promise you that you won't have to feel this pain. I promise," Rowan said.

They all climbed, flew, or ran to the top of the tower. Ärowyn was seated on a makeshift throne of bodies. Each of them had black bulging eyes. Though they were dead, their eyes followed them.

"Hello sweetheart. I thought I disposed of you a long time ago...a very VERY long time ago," there was a glint in her eyes. She smiled.

"Yes mother. You did. Just not in the way you had hoped," Rowan's tone was like acid eroding steel. Burning, and sour, with a metallic taste like blood.

"Hmmm. Poor thing. Always to be hated...never to be loved," the demon mocked.

"You're wrong. I have found someone to love me. I have a family!" Rowan yelled. Ärowyn smirked and shrugged.

She shot forward like a bullet. She grabbed Rowan's hair and yanked back. She pressed a black, glowing, dagger up against her throat. Before the other titans could come forward, Rowan smiled a final smile and stuck her hand through Ärowyn's chest. There was a repulsive black substance oozing from it. Suddenly, Rowan grabbed the black dagger and plunged it into her own chest. Several titans screamed, but were held back by other members. There was blood...human blood...merging with Ärowyn's. The thick blood of a demon, made almost beautiful swirls in the crimson blood of a human. As they watched, the blood continued to swirl until it formed something. The sign. The same sign that stood for the demon. In just a moment, there was a blinding white light. When the titans opened their eyes, Ärowyn was gone. Instead, Rowan lay in her place. Her small frame seemed even smaller in the fetal position she was in. Her black hair spread out behind her, like a curtain protecting her from that bright light. Her eyes were closed, and the wound in her chest was closed. It was quite believable that she was merely sleeping.

_I promise you that you won't have to feel this pain. I promise._

Those words rang out across the tower like a clear, sweet, bell. It filled the titans with a feeling of peace, and well being.

There was another blinding flash.

_I promise you that you won't have to feel this pain. I promise. _

_I promise you that you won't have to feel this pain. I promise._

_I promise you that you won't have to feel this pain. I promise._

The words repeated themselves over and over.

When the titans woke up, they rejoiced. They had destroyed Ärowyn. They assumed that after a great battle, they had all passed out on the roof. The body of Ärowyn was still on the roof. They mocked it and laughed at it. In a few moments, the other titans...the ones who had died, flew down from the sky. When they heard of their team's accomplishment, they celebrated and had the traditional pizza. They discarded the body that lay on the roof. They reminisced about the battle. They were happy and moved on with their lives.

So you see, dying for the earth wasn't the greatest sacrifice Rowan gave. Taking away their memories was. She had finally found a family, and now they despised her.

All they remembered was that Ärowyn was the body on the roof. She had three daughters: Nyx, Phynyx, and Daedon. They had never met any of the daughters. Ärowyn was the greatest threat to mankind. They killed her. And they would GLADLY do it again.

So yes. Ärowyn was right. Rowan would always be hated...never to be loved. But yes, she found a family. And that family would always and forever hate her.

Fin.

**I'm very sorry for anyone who is mad at me! Just know that I love you all! I had to admit, I thought I was gonna cry! It never makes me cry when someone dies unless the person was a good guy but the other good guys thought it was a bad guy and they never find out they were on their side! WAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA! Im gonna miss you guys! Please write me little notes of love in the comment section! Just kidding! Please tell me if I should continue writing though! **

**Always and forever,**

**-Vamp4eva**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! This is NOT another chapter I am sooooo sorry! I just wanted to clear up some things! A LOT of people asked me these questions:

Why was the overall synopsis (preview) of your story 'The titans discover a new hero. She's kind, smart, and EXTREMELY powerful. There's one problem. She thinks the titans are the bad guys.'

Answer: okay. So of course I was talking about the beginning on how Rowan thought the titans were bad. It also tied into how Rowan was just a covering for her demon side and treated the titans as bad guys. So yeah I got a lot of PM's about that...sorry...

Why did Beast Boy suddenly realize he loved Raven and that he didn't love Rowan?

Answer: because RAVEN DIED. Also I didn't want to make him fall in love with Rowan because she's kinda a Mary Sue and I try to stay true to the comics...even though sometimes it doesn't work out very well...

Why do you use so many '...' ?

Answer: sorry about that. It's a nasty habit, but it does help make some scenarios more dramatic.

Why is her name Ärowyn?

Answer: because the name Ärowyn is similar to an actual mythological demon name. I also wanted the character's name to be Rowan because its different and it is a unisex name. I also realized that Ärowyn and Rowan were quite similar and Rowan would be a PERFECT cover name. So that's, that.

Those were all the PM questions that EVERYONE ASKED. I just thought everyone should know in case they didn't have a PM account and couldn't ask me.

I love all of you! Please give me ideas for my next teen titans fanfic! And also does anyone look at Danny Phantom fanfics? Please tell me!


	13. Chapter 13

LISTEN UP EVERYONE!

There's a rebellion going on. People are getting fed up with the fanfiction rules. If you dislike even ONE of them, contact Reaper of Heroes for more info.

Spread the word about the rebellion and end all your messages with Join the Rebellion! Thanks for your time. Also, Join this if you don't want my story taken away...


End file.
